Game Rules
Space Travel When travelling through space, the important resources to keep track of are: * Rations (Food) * Fuel * Oxygen * Electricity Combat Rules Attacking In general, the most often used stats for firearm combat are weapon accuracy, armour and bullet penetration. For example, to perform an attack with a sniper rifle: # Roll to hit - you would roll 1d20 and add your characters "Ranged - Sniper" stat to the roll, compare the result to the target's hit difficulty, if the result is higher than the hit difficulty, you've hit. # Roll to penetrate - Roll another 1d20, add the bullet's penetration to the roll, if the result of this roll is higher than the target's armour, you've penetrated their armour. # Roll for damage - Roll the die listed as your weapon damage, and add any bonus damage from your ammunition. You can spend an entire turn aiming, focusing on a target, giving you a +4 bonus to your roll to hit on your next attack. Fire rate: Fire rate is the weapon stat that dictates how much a weapon can fire in one round, a weapon with a fire rate of 1 can fire only once in a round, a weapon with a fire rate of 2 can fire 2 times in a round etc. These extra rounds are only counted when rolling penetration, you would roll to hit as normal, as one roll, but when rolling to penetrate a target's armour, roll xd20 (x being the weapon's fire rate). Guaranteed Hits Very occaisonal situations will call for a guaranteed hit, completely skipping the "Roll to hit" phase, these situations will be judged by the GM. These are usually called when firing at an immoble target at a short range, such as when firing at someone who is bleeding out without cover, or executing a person who does not attempt to run. Melee Attacks Melee attacks work mostly in the same way as ranged attacks, except the hit difficulty is calculated differently. There are also different maneuvers you can make when in melee range. such as: * Knockdown - Attack action, roll 1d20 +STR, against the target's END. This maneuver deals no damage but knocks the target prone. * Defensive - Attack or Move action, +4 to melee hit difficulty Hit Difficulty Ranged: Ranged hit difficulty is determined by the following things: * +Combat Evasion * +4 (cover) if in cover * +4 (distance) if more than 5 metres away. * +4 (moving target) if the target has spent their entire turn moving, they are considered a moving target. * +Any other bonus Melee: There are seperate ways to gain hit difficulty when defending against melee combat: * +(Parry) - If the defender is holding a melee weapon and is able to use it, add the defender's melee combat skill to hit difficulty * +Combat Evasion * +END * +Any other bonus Injury & Stabilizing Always take strain equal to the amount of damage you take. When below 0 hit points, a character will begin to bleed out, unless the bleeding is stopped by someone by being "stabilized", you will be beyond saving in 15(+END) minutes, each point of damage taken while bleeding out should reduced the minutes left to live, by each point of damage. Generally combat from start to finish takes about a minute. To stabilize another person (a stabilize attempt can only be performed three times in one minute) you must roll 1d20 and add your medicine skill to that roll. You must roll higher than 14 minus the END of the target. General Rules Skill checks When called upon to use skill checks, simply roll 1d20 and add the level of the skill to the result. Strain and HP Your maximum hitpoints are equal to 10 +END. When your hitpoints reach 0, you will need to be stabilized. Your maximum strain is equal to 10 +WILL. Your strain starts at 0, and once strain is halfway to maximum, you start to receive penalties to most actions, and even more penalties when the strain has reached maximum. While under half strain, you have disadvantage on all non-combat skill checks. While under full strain, you have disadvantage on all skill checks, including combat. Character Stats Attributes * Strength - - STR * Endurance - END * Agility - - - - AGI * Accuracy - - ACC * Intelligence - INT * Cunning - - - CUN * Willpower - - WILL * Charisma - - CHA Combat Skills * Melee (STR) * Ranged - Sniper (ACC) * Ranged - Assault (ACC) * Ranged - Close Quarter (AGI) * Ranged - Light Weapons (AGI) * EXO Operation ( ) * Combat Evasion ( ) Skills AGI * Piloting * Stealth INT * Navigation * Hacking * Medicine CUN * Mechanic * Search * Trading WILL * Cybernetic * Cool * Alertness CHA * Deception * Persuasion * Intimidation Knowledge * Politics (INT) * Republic "Core Worlds" (INT) * Cyber (INT) * Outlands (CUN)